


Beauty and the Beast

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Bucky as Beauty, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marrige, Omega Bucky Barnes, Steve as the Beast, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: “Once upon a time there was a Prince in a very nice castle. But the problem with this Prince is that he is selfish and doesn’t know how to love. One day a old ugly woman came in with a beautiful red rose and said to the Prince ‘May I please stay the night. I have nowhere to go and in this offer I have this beautiful red rose for you.’ But he turned her away with disgust.”“But you see, it was a test. For she knew what the Prince was like and wanted him to learn that there is beauty inside a person’s heart, not just their physical appearance. Then she turned into the most beautiful Enchantress and the Prince tried and begged for her to forgive him. She did not forgive the Prince and said that he needed to learn from this lesson and cursed him and the whole entire castle. The Prince turned into a horrible beast and the Enchantress enchanted the red rose and the beast must find a true love before the last rose petal falls.”





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I was going to comeback with a big story but I have some one shots that I want to finish. This is one of the first ones so expect more for the future.
> 
> I'm not dead, just very busy, I know that is no excuse but I only hope you can forgive me. Thank you and I think you will like this one.

**Beauty** **and** **the** **beast**

  
“Once upon a time there was a Prince in a very nice castle. But the problem with this Prince is that he is selfish and doesn’t know how to love. One day a old ugly woman came in with a beautiful red rose and said to the Prince ‘May I please stay the night. I have nowhere to go and in this offer I have this beautiful red rose for you.’ But he turned her away with disgust.”

  
“But you see, it was a test. For she knew what the Prince was like and wanted him to learn that there is beauty inside a person’s heart, not just their physical appearance. Then she turned into the most beautiful Enchantress and the Prince tried and begged for her to forgive him. She did not forgive the Prince and said that he needed to learn from this lesson and cursed him and the whole entire castle. The Prince turned into a horrible beast and the Enchantress enchanted the red rose and the beast must find a true love before the last rose petal falls.”

  
“What happened next Momma?” Asks a little boy with wide eyes. She smiles. “I don’t know.” She answers honestly. “What! But there is always a ending to a story. Momma how do you not know the ending?” He asks. She giggles. “Oh my sweet little boy. For all we know he can still be cursed. Make up your own ending sweetheart.” She whispers. The boy smiles and nods. “Now off to before your father gets home.” She says and tucks the boy in.

  
“Momma, why are you with a bad man?” He asks. “James. Someday we will get out of this evil man’s clutches and find a new one to take care of us. I promise. Bucky, I love you.” She whispers and kisses Bucky’s forehead. “Goodnight. I love you too momma.” Bucky whispers and she smiles and turns the light off and softly closes the door shut.

  
 **Ten** **years** **later**.

  
Bucky Barnes was now eighteen years old and he presented as a Omega. His mother did get them away from that awful man when he was twelve years old and had married another. Bucky likes his step-dad. A inventor and a good one at that. However sadly, his mother had died from a horrible disease but she rests in peace knowing that her son is in hands of a fantastic father.

  
Bucky was taught how to read and ever since the towns people saw him with his nose in a book. Bucky enjoys them because he can get away from reality and become that character to dream away of finding a Prince that will love him forever. A Alpha that will not hurt him and will only cherish him.

  
Bucky yawns and wakes up very early in the morning when the sun kisses the sky. He smiles and dresses himself quickly. He steps out and feeds the chickens and his horse Phillip. He was a beautiful horse, pure white. Bucky smiles and pets Phillip for a few minutes till he walks in. “Poppa? Is there anything we need at the market?” Bucky asks. George looks up. “We need more bread and I take it you need a new book?” He asks. Bucky smiles and nods. George chuckles. “Go on then.” He says.

  
Bucky walks out holding the basket and walks throughout the town. The minute the clock rings everyone was opening there windows. “Bonjour!” Says a man happily toward Bucky. “Bonjour.” Bucky says back and continues on his way. He stops at the Bakery. He hands the man a few coins and grabs a loaf. “Fresh out of the oven for you.” The baker says. “Thank you!” Bucky says and continues walking.

  
He calmly walks around the town and looking around. He grins and rushes to the library and enter it. “Aww isn’t it the only bookworm in the town. Here for a new book?” The librarian says. Bucky grins and nods. “I believe I just about read every book in this library. But my favorite shall always be this one.” Bucky says taking a book off the shelf. The librarian smiles. “Then it is yours. Have it.” The man says. “For real? Oh thank you! Thank you!” Bucky calls out and waves as he walks out. He immediately opens he book and flips to page one.

  
“There goes that odd boy with his nose in a book.” Says a woman. “How is that Omega supposed to get a real Alpha when that boy is too busy day dreaming?” Asks a man. Bucky ignores them and continues reading. He stops and sits down at the fountain and smile. A little girl walks up to him. “Excuse me sir? May you teach me how to read?” She asks shyly. “Of Course! “ Bucky says and she sits down beside him.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Brock Rumlow was riding on his horse and stops when he sees the Omega sitting at the fountain helping a little girl reading. “Jack, he is he one. James is the most beautiful Omega in the town!” Brock announces. Jack looked wary. “Are you sure? There is many Omega’s who would love to be with you. Why the bookworm?” Jack asks. Brock grins.

  
“Because he is most likely a Virgin.” He says and smirks. He starts walking towards Bucky.  
Bucky smiles as the little girl bounds off with a book in her hands. Bucky opens his own book and starts to read. Just then all of a sudden his book was yanked out of his hands. “What? Brock give that back!” Bucky demands. “Books. What is so important about them? Bucky please you need a real Alpha and that Alpha is me.” Brock says. Bucky snarls and kicks Brock in groin and grab the book. “I will never, ever be with a pig like you.” Bucky snarls and walks off.

  
The other townspeople clap and cheer. Brock growls and stands. Jack walks up to Brock. “Are you still sure you want that one?” He asks and sees Brock smirk. “Of course. He is the only Omega who resists me. But when I do have him he will only bear me very strong pups.” Brock says and chuckles evilly.   
Bucky storms into the house. “What is wrong my son?” George asks. “Poppa, why are Alpha’s so rude to us Omega’s?” Bucky asks and sighs as George hugs him. “I do not know. Let me guess, it was this Brock Rumlow man?” He asks and the brunette only nods. “He is a pig and how dare he asks for my hand? Ugh disgusting.” Bucky growls and the older man laughs. “That is probably why he keeps asking. You are the only one who sees right through him.” George says.

  
“Oh Poppa, but why can’t he leave me alone? Is because of my looks? Or my virginity?” Bucky asks giving his father a very pointed look. George backs off and continues making the music box with delicate care. “Poppa, do you think I am odd?” He asks all of a sudden. George stops and looked up at his son surprised. “Odd? Where on earth did you get that one?” George asks. “You know, people talk.” Bucky says while shrugging and walks over to him.

  
“Well you are not odd. You are more unique than everyone else. And the most beautiful.” George says making Bucky smile. “Now, may you pass the- oh good boy.” He says when Bucky handed him the tool he needed before the older man could finish his sentence. “There. I am off to the city to sell this. Is there anything you would like? “ He asks. “A red rose.” Bucky says. George chuckles as he gets onto the carriage. “You always ask this. Why?” He asks. “Because it reminds me of the story my mother told me. Of the Prince that is looking for a true love.” The brunette replies.

  
“Well then. I will be back with your rose. Hopefully you will find the ending to that story.” George says. Bucky smiles. “Come on Phillip, you know the way.” George says and waves a last goodbye to his son. Bucky waves goodbye to his step father and smiles. “There has to be more to this life.” Bucky whispers and walks into the house.  George cringes as the moon shines onto the tree’s making there shadows look eerie and alive. “Phillip, do you know where we are? I seem to be lost.” He says to the white stallion who only nickers and stops. George sees another path and smiles. “A new path, let’s head down this one shall we?” George asks the horse and the horse snorts and heads down the new path.

  
Phillip stops and moves nervously when they both hear wolves howling. “Easy boy.” George says and pets the stallion’s back. However, all of a sudden wolves jumped out and Phillips in almost a high pitched squeal and rears up and the carriage breaks. “Ahhhh!” George cries out as he lands onto the hard cold ground. “Phillips! “ He calls out and the horse runs off to safety. George was scared. He ran with his heart pounding, right through the trees so the wolves won’t get to him as fast. Slow them down.

  
The wolves are close behind him and continues howling as the hunt down there dinner for the night. George sees a building? Not just a building but a castle, he was so close to safety. “Help!” George yells and runs towards the gates. He wasn’t even sure if someone heard him but the gates have started to open so someone must have. “Help!” George exclaims again and collapsed on the other side of the gate and the gate closes keeping the wolves out. The wolves growl and one howls and they all run off.

  
George pants and tries to catch his breath now he knows he is safe from those horrible monsters. He stands up and coughs. This cold is going to get him sick and Bucky will throw a fit. He must go inside at once. So grabbing his walking stick but leaving his hat behind he slowly walks to the castle doors. The castle was large and dark. The statues were hideous and scary. They were monsters instead of angels and the castle looks like it was/is slowly but surely falling apart. At this moment he was glad that he never takes his son with him. At least Bucky was at home, safe.

  
He knocks on the door and opens it. “Hello?” He calls out but there was no reply. “Hello? I just wanted to thank you for saving me. Is it alright if I stay the night so I can go home tomorrow in the daylight?” He calls out and stands by the fire. “Aww you poor thing. Don’t be alarmed, we are here to help you.” Says a voice and George looks around. “Who said that?” He asks and a candlestick hops out and bows. “I’m sorry where are my manners. My name is Tony Stark.” He says. George stares at it with wide eyes.

  
“How on earth do you talk?” He asks and holds out his hand that the candlestick hops onto. “Aren’t I amazing? It has been so long since we had visitors.” He says and a clock gasps. “Tony! Who is this human and a Alpha no less! Master will be furious.” It says in a male voice. “Bruce calm down! The master will understand! He is a old man that will get sick out there! He will be gone in the Morning! “ Tony says confidently and smugly. “Will if you say so, but if the master does become mad I am blaming You! “ Bruce threatens and points a clock hand at him.

  
“Why of course! Now I have a question? Do you have a son or a daughter that is a Omega?” Tony asks. George eyes him. With a question like that he wasn’t sure if he should trust this candle man thing. “A step son. His mother fell in love with me and she got my step son away from his abusive father.” George acknowledges. “Oh how sad. Alpha’s can be so mean to their Omega’s. But yet Omega’s can be total bitch especially if they want to be.” Tony comments and even George had to agree with the talking object.   
“Oh do you have a red rose? I promised my son I would bring him one.” George asks. “I believe we do in the garden. Follow Me!” The candle like thing says. It hops and leads the way while George follows. “Oh this is such a bad idea.” Bruce says and the objects around him agree.

  
“Here we are, the gardens! We have many different types of roses. Pink, blue, red, white and so on.” Tony says. George looks closely and sees the perfect red rose. “Ahhhh Bucky will love this one.” The older man says and picks it off carefully and brings it to his nose. Just then George hears a huge thump behind him and turns sharply and gasps at the sight of the beast. “You thief! You thought you could steal from me!” The huge thing yells and grabs George’s shirt with a huge paw and drags him into the castle and all you could hear was George’s screams down the hall.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
There was a knock on the door and Bucky sighs and places his book down. “Hold on a second! “ He calls when the person behind the door knocks a second time. Bucky opens the door and immediately regrets it. “What are you doing here Brock?” Bucky asks quite coldly. “Bucky my love!” He says and walks in and Bucky growls but closes the door. “What do you want from me now?” He asks. “Now Bucky you are at the perfect age to marry and bear pups for a strong Alpha that will protect you. Bucky drop this daydreaming crap and just marry me.” Brock says and places his muddy feet onto his book. Bucky glares then fakes a smile. “Brock I know you are strong and handsome but I don’t think I am ready for kids.” He says and backs up when Brock comes closer to him.

  
“Yes I know but we can wait until you are ready.” Brock says and puts his hands on either side of the Omega’s head and brings his body closer. Bucky’s hand searches around until it grabs onto the doorknob. “Brock you just don’t understand. I will never marry you, ever.” Bucky says and opens the door and Brock falls through and Bucky slams the door closed.

  
Bucky waited until he was gone when he comes out. “Ugh I can’t believe him. Being Brock’s perfect little wife ugh!” Bucky fumes and kicks a bucket over and starts to feed the chickens. “There has to be a Alpha out there that is like me. Nobody in this town gets me.” Bucky says and sighs. He furrows his eyebrows when he heard a horse. Bucky gasps and drops the bucket of chicken feed and runs to Phillip. “Phillip! Where is my father? Take me to him at once!” Bucky says and mounts the stallion and they ride off.   
Phillip stops at the broken carriage and Bucky checks the music box that as manage to be safe from the fall. Bucky stands. “Poppa!? Poppa where are you?!” Bucky calls out and mounts back onto Phillip. The white horse starts to walk towards the direction that George went. “Whoa boy.” Bucky says and slides off of the horse and picks up his father’s hat. Bucky looks up to see the castle and gulps. Why on earth would his Poppa stop here? Bucky takes Phillips reins and leads him to the stable and walks up to the front door.   
Bucky pushes the big door open. “Poppa?” He asks. He sees a torch and grabs onto it. “Poppa, where are you?” He calls louder. Little did the brunette know was that both Bruce and Tony was watching him. “Is that the Omega?” Bruce asks. “It is! He could be the one.” Tony says and they both become silent. Bucky whips around. “Hello?” He asks quietly. He was sure he heard voices. But then he hears a rough cough. “Bucky?” Calls a voice. Bucky gasps and drops the torch and runs up the stairs. “Poppa!” He says and grabs onto his father’s hands.

  
“Bucky what are you doing here?” He asks. “Phillip came home without you. I had to find you, don’t worry we are going to get out of here.” Bucky whispers and tugs on the door of the cage. “No Bucky you need to get out of here. There is a terrible beast and he is going to hurt you.” George says frantically. “I am not leaving you behind!” Bucky says. “So the son comes to save his sick Father. Came to save a old man? And a Omega as well.” Asks a very deep male voice and Bucky sees the shadow of the man. “He is my father and he is sick. Please let him go.” Bucky pleads.

  
“Then you must take his place.” It says. Bucky looks at his father with sad eyes. “Bucky no! Please go and have a life. Get married.” He whispers and touches his son’s cheek. “Can’t I at least hug my father one last time?” Bucky asks. The man sighs. “No.” It says roughly. Bucky was curious and wanted to see the man. “Step into the light.” Bucky says softly. It does and Bucky gasps. The Beast was tall with horns and sharp teeth. Big claws but had the most sad eyes as if he was so lonely.

  
“Please.” Bucky says almost in tears. The Beast sighs and pulls a lever. “You have two minutes.” It says and Bucky hugs his father. “Bucky please go. My time is up but you are eighteen years old, you can still have a life.” George says. “With who? All of the Alpha’s in the town is awful. I don’t want to be forced to marry someone that I don’t love.” Bucky says softly. Two minutes were almost up and Bucky had a plan. “You will find someone.” George says. They both hug each other one last time. “I love you Poppa and I promise I will find a way to escape.” He whispers and pushes his father out of the jail cell and close the gate and it locks.

  
“Bucky no, why?” George asks. “Because you are family and I love you.” Bucky whispers. The Beast then grabs onto George’s shirt and starts to drag him away. “Please don’t hurt him!” Bucky calls out and whimpers. The tears start to fall and he wipes them away quickly. The jail cell opens and Bucky stands up. What the hell? He hears voices. “There we can treat the Omega to make a better impression. He is to stay here for the rest of his life. He should feel welcomed.” Says a male voice and Bucky looks closer.

  
He presses his back to the wall. Objects can TALK! What, how is that even possible?! He grabs a chair that was sitting there in the jail cell. “Hello!” A candle stick says and Bucky screams and smacks it with the chair that broke with that one smack. “Ow, man your father was nicer.” It says and rubs the top candle, or is that it’s head? “I’m sorry! I just never saw a talking object before. How is that even possible?” He asks. The candle bristled. “Because we were cursed! We have to find a true love for the Beast!” It said as if he was mocked. Bucky gasps and goes onto his knees. “I heard that story. My mother told me it. About how the Prince was selfish and did not know how to love and turned a old woman away but really she was a Enchantress and turned him into a beast and have to find a true love before the last petal falls off the rose!” Bucky says and both the candlestick and the clock looked shocked.

  
“What is your mother’s name?” The clock asks. “Winifred Barnes.” Bucky answers. “Huh? Not many people know our story, do you know the ending to that story?” Bruce asks. Bucky shakes his head no sadly. “Well let’s get you somewhere to sleep. You must be exhausted.” He says. Bucky follows the candle and the clock. Bucky looks out of the window to see the Beast storming back inside.

  
It only got more furious when he sees Bucky out of the jail cell. “What the hell is that human doing out!” He yells. “Because he is stuck here for the rest of his life. The Omega deserves to feel welcomed.” Tony says calmly. Bucky kept his eyes down. “Fine but you are never leaving hear me!?” He yells and anger bolted underneath Bucky’s skin. “Enough said.” Bucky snaps and it growls. The minute Bucky was pushed into his new room Bucky slides down the door and sobs as he hugs his knees to his chest.

  
“Aww my poor child. Do not be sad, I am here.” Says a woman’s voice and Bucky looks up to see the wardrobe talking. Of course this is happening. “What’s your name?” Bucky asks while sniffling and wiping at his tears. “My name is Darcy!” She says happily. Bucky looks around for a way to escape and looks down. Nothing but a steep drop. Damn it! Bucky sits on the bed and shivers as the cold seeps into his bones.

  
Bucky shivers and grabs the blanket to wrap around himself. “How long have you been like a wardrobe?” Bucky asks curious. “What a curious child. A beautiful Omega as well. About twelve years. The Prince is actually twenty years old.” Darcy says. Bucky was actually surprised. The beast must have been young. “What is his name?” Bucky asks. “Steve. Prince Steven Grant Rogers.” Darcy says. Bucky looks down then huffs. “Does he always have a anger problem?” Bucky asks while crossing his arms against his chest.   
“Well no. He is only getting worse because yesterday the first petal dropped.” Darcy says. Bucky sits down onto the bed. “So it really only started to fall because it knew that I was going to be here?” Bucky asks bewildered. This is impossible? How the hell does this become so close to the story his mother told him ten years ago? “Well, you are the first Omega to come here.” Darcy says softly. Bucky didn’t know if he liked that news or not. But, at least he is away from that pigheaded Brock Rumlow and his pervert sidekick Jack Rollins.

  
Bucky takes a deep breath. There was a soft knock on the door. “It is time for dinner.” Says a soft voice. Must be Bruce. Bucky wasn’t very hungry at the moment. “I am not hungry.” Bucky says and he hears a sigh and then silence. He sits down and sighs. He jumps and yelps when their was a pounding on the door. “Why will you not join for dinner!?” The voice booms, making Bucky flinch. He scrambles to the corner of the room and pulls his knees to his chest. Just then there was more of a gentle tap on the door. “Will you please join me for Supper?” The beast, or well, Prince Steve asks. Bucky sniffles and wipes at the tears. “I’m not hungry.” Bucky calls. “Fine! Then you will starve!” The beast booms and with a roar he storms off. Bucky’s body was physically shaking and he sniffles. At least he can get some sleep.   
Bucky lays down onto the bed, after making sure it was not alive, and pulls the covers over himself and stares at the stone ceiling. He will be okay. He promised his father that he will escape and he is going to do that one way or another. He just as to wait for his chance.

  
But then he thought about what his mother told him when he was a little boy.  
Maybe Steve is beautiful on the inside. Maybe he will be more nice when he learns more about the Prince. Maybe even he might be more of everything. He is just upset because the rose petals are falling and everyone is just so afraid of him because he is a beast. Sure he looks it, but he might not act like it. He as been alone for a long, long time. All of a sudden Bucky felt guilty. Maybe he has been a shitty person.   
Bucky climbs out of bed and unlocks the door and slowly open it. He looks out to see a dark empty hallway. He is a little hungry. He slips out of the room and quietly walks down the hallway. The place is beautiful, might be even more beautiful in the daylight. Bucky shivers and walks down the stairs. Now, where is the kitchen? The place is huge. “Hello.” Says a voice and Bucky jumps just to see Tony and Bruce. “You need to stop scaring me like that.” Bucky hisses softly. “Sorry.” Bruce says.

  
The brunette only smiles. “I forgive you.” He whispers. “Are you hungry?” Tony asks. “Ummm a little bit.” He says shyly. “Follow us.” Tony says and starts to hop away. They don’t have legs so they have to hop.   
Bucky looks around but then they pass a stairway that Bucky had never seen before. “That is the west wing. We are forbidden to go up there.” Bruce says. “Why? What’s up there?” The Omega asks. Tony shrugs. “We don’t know.” He says. Bucky frowns and continues to follow the candle and clock. He looks around and he was actually impressed with the size and everything.

  
They enter the kitchen to see a big table. “Please sit down.” Tony says. Bucky sits down and he squeaks when a tea pot and a tea cup hops onto the table. “Hello there! It as been so long since we last had a visitor. My name is Jane. This is my son, Austin.” She introduces. Bucky giggles as the tea cup hops up and down in excitement. “Will you be my friend?” He asks in a small voice. Bucky nods. “Momma, Momma! I have a friend!” Austin says in a very happy voice.

  
“What would you like to eat?” Jane asks. “Oh. I think I will just have a bowl of soup.” Bucky says politely. He doesn’t know if he can stomach a big meal at the moment. “Alright.” She says in a understanding voice. The kitchen door opens and a tray wheels in and a bowl of freshly made soup was in front of Bucky all of a sudden.

  
“Well, that was quick.” The brunet says quietly and picks up the spoon. “This isn’t alive Right?” He asks and shakes the spoon. Jane giggles. “No, no it is not.” She says and Bucky blushes and starts to eat.   
After he was finished he yawns. “Well, I am exploring. I never have been inside a castle before.” Bucky says and smiles as he walks out. “Should we follow him?” Bruce asks Tony and Jane. Tony shakes his head. “He should have some time alone.” He says. “After all, he can’t go home.” Jane says sadly. “Poor Omega.” Austin says and everyone nods in agreement.

  
Bucky was walking along the hallways and he walks up some stairs. He had no idea where he was but he was curious. He tries a door to find that it was locked so he tries another one. He lets out a noise of success when the door opens. He walks through and gasps.  There was destroyed furniture everywhere. It was a mess, as if someone was angry and tore the room apart. Bucky walks up to a picture that had a face but part of it was hanging down. “Who are you?” He whispers and pushes it up to complete the picture.

  
It showed a man. He had blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes. Wait, he saw those eyes before. Bucky gasps as the puzzle in his head put the pieces together. “Prince Steve.” He gasps out and touches the picture lips. He was beautiful. He hears a noise and he turns sharply. He looks around on the alert and he relaxes when he sees nothing. “There is nothing there Barnes, snap out of it.” He whispers to himself.   
The young male steps closer and he sees a rose. There was a glass covering over top of it and as Bucky walks closer to it, he could see a petal fall off the rose. “This must be the rose that my mother was talking about.” He whispers and stares at the flower.

  
Just then he hears footsteps and the Omega gasps and rushes to hide behind a wardrobe. He watches as Steve walks in and looks at the flower. “What am I supposed to do? He is afraid of me.” Steve growls and he sees Tony and Bruce beside him. There was also two other humans? Bucky thought the entire castle was cursed.

  
“Steve, you have a awful temper. You just yelled at him that he will starve.” Bruce says gently. “I know. I will apologize to him in the morning. I just don’t want to be this monster forever.” He grunts out.   
The female steps up. “I know Prince Steve, but maybe give him time. He just needs to accept that he will no longer be free anymore.” She says. “I shouldn’t force him to stay here. That is the worst thing I could have ever come up with.” He says sadly and Bucky felt sad.

  
He shouldn’t be upset. He should be happy, free, but if he goes out everyone would be afraid as he looks like well….. a beast. Maybe Steve could use a friend. He should give this man or beast a chance.   
“Sure, it was a awful idea but maybe this is a sign? Ten years and finally a Omega shows up. Maybe this is destiny.” The male said. Bucky looks down. Was it destined to be? To fall in love with a Alpha that as large teeth and claws? Will he ever change back into the man in the picture? Bucky doesn’t know and a sad feeling rises out of him all of a sudden.

  
What if he wasn’t supposed to fall in love? Bucky sighs and focuses back on the conversation. “Well, we must go. Just be careful Steve alright?” The red head says and Steve nods. “Of course.” He says and the others leave. Bucky watches as the large figure slumps down and looks out of the window.

  
“I just hope this works.” He whispers then leaves the room. Bucky steps out and he looks down at the ground. He must be so lonely without really anyone to be with. No one should deserve that. Not even the selfish prince that his mother told him in that fairy tale that turned out to be true.  Bucky wasn’t sure what to think as he walks back to his room. He was silent as he slipped back into the room and lays down onto the bed. Maybe it will work after all.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky awoken to a gentle tapping on the door. Bucky yawns and stretches as he sits up. It was a rough night but he managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep. He remembers that just before he fell to sleep, that he should give the prince a chance. “Yes?” He says when, once again, there was a knock on the door.  
“I just wanted to invite you for breakfast? I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday.” Says a voice and the Omega already knew how it was. “Ummm yeah, I forgive you. I just need a minute to get changed.” He says softly. “Good. Bruce will be waiting outside to guide you to the dining room.” He grumbles and stalks off. Bucky lets out a breath and gets up.

  
He looks down. He can’t just keep wearing the same clothes. He needs new ones, just where to get them. Bucky looks around then looks at Darcy. Well, she might have something. “Darcy? Do you perhaps have something that could fit me?” He asks shyly. The brunet wasn’t sure how she did it, but she manage to perk up even as a wardrobe.

  
“I thought you will never ask. Alright I will keep up to date on the clothing. How about a simple white shirt and trousers?” She asks and she opens her door and take them out with her handles and hold them out for him. “Yeah, sounds perfect.” He says and takes them. “They should be about your size.” She says and hums thoughtfully. Bucky ignores her for a quick moment and pulls on his new clothes and put his old clothes into the corner of the room.

  
The clothes fits almost perfect. The shirt is a little big but it mostly fits. He walks to the door and opens it. “Wish me luck.” Bucky says and exits the room. “Good Luck! “Darcy shouts before he fully closes the bedroom door. He looks around and sees Bruce waiting down the hall. He walks over to him. “Oh good, let’s get going. Don’t want the master to get impatient.” He says and hops down the stairs.

  
“If I am supposed to call him master, I refuse it. I am not his property.” Bucky growls out. “No, no, no, you don’t need to. The Prince refuses for you to call him master.” The clock says immediately. Bucky relaxes and nods. “Good.” He says and together they walk into the dining room. The beast stumbles as he stands up and scratches the back of his fuzzy head while Bucky giggles at his flustered state.

  
“Ummm Bucky is it?” He asks. “Yes. My real name is James Buchanan Barnes but everyone calls me Bucky.” He says in reply. Steve nods. “Good, good. Umm I’m Steve.” He says. Bucky smiles. “It’s good to meet you Steve.” Bucky says trying his real name out loud. “Please, take a seat.” Steve says quickly after they stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Bucky pulls a chair out and sits down as Steve sits down across from him at the other side of the table.

  
They are quite a bit of distance apart but Bucky felt content. He barely knows the Alpha, so he was okay with it. As the Omega settles into is seat a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and sausages were set down in front of him. Wow that is a lot of food. He wasn’t sure if he could eat it all or not. Steve starts to eat but the way he does makes Bucky cringe. He was making a mess. Food was going everywhere and his shirt had grease all down his shirt.

  
After a few seconds of staring, it was as if Steve could feel his stare because he looks up and stops chewing. Bucky sighs and quickly avert his eyes and picks up his knife and fork. Maybe showing him will help him realize the proper way of eating in front of guests. Bucky felt a deep sadness because it could have been years have not having company and not to worry about what you look like in front of people. It feel awful knowing that if you go out, that people will only scream and run away from you in fear.   
After a few minutes of Bucky eating properly, he sees that Steve slowly picks up the knife and fork in his big hands and tries to use them. He does and slowly takes a bite. Bucky smiles at him roundly and they eat in silence.

  
Once they were finished Bucky clears his throat. “Thank you, the food was delicious.” He says quietly. “Of course, my cooks only makes the best meals.” He says. “Well, I think I am going to explore outside.” He says and Steve nods and lets the brunet walks out of the room. “That went well, I didn’t know you could be polite.” Jane teases. Steve blushes, even though no one could see it. “Shut up.” He grumbles. “Keep going like this and you might actually have a chance.” She says. Steve nods, he might have a chance. The brunet never looked at him with fear in his eyes, but only kindness. It has been so long since he had company and he could tell that he was falling for the younger man.

  
How old was he? He seems quite young but it didn’t stop Steve. He was falling and falling hard in love and he just only hopes that the Omega feels the same way.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky was walking around and stops when he finds himself in the garden. It was so full of life. With endless flowers, bushes, trees and butterflies. There was a fountain in the middle that was spewing water and a bench on one side, facing the yard with a open area for kids to play in. It was absolutely beautiful.   
Breath taken and Bucky find himself awed and walks up to a rose bush. He smiles as his fingers lightly touches the soft petals and admired the different colours. Blue, pink, white, and red. The brunet lightly picks a red rose and brings it up to his nose and inhales. He smiles brightly and sits down onto the bench. He makes sure to remember the route so he can visit this place once time. Maybe there was a place where he can find a book and spend hours reading in the beautiful garden.

  
“You found my favourite place.” A deep voice says. Bucky jumps and whips his head to the voice startled only to see Steve standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry, if you want me to leave I can.” He says nervous. “No, stay please.” He says and Bucky nods slowly and Steve sits down beside him. “I sit here and embrace the beauty everyday. It’s part of my routine. It has been so long since a guest was here.” He speaks while looking into the distance. Bucky looks over and sees the sadness in his eyes.

  
He doesn’t want him to be sad. Bucky cautiously touched Steve’s hand and keeps it there. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. I can be your friend, whenever you need to talk, just know I’m here.” Bucky says and Steve looks over at him. Bucky holds his breath as his heart starts to pound and he is confused. Why is he feeling this way?

  
Steve smiles and Bucky’s heart nearly stops. “Thanks Buck, I really appreciate it.” He says. The brunet smiles and blushes. “Of course.” He whispers and looks out to the distance.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
The sun had set and Bucky was walking along the halls. This place was so big, and could get easily lost.. hell Bucky was lost. He looks around and walks up the stairs where it lead to a door. He opens the door to find himself in the same room that he was yesterday. The broken furniture and Bucky stops and gasps. The rose had lost about three more petals and it looks like he is running out of time.

  
Bucky steps closer and touches the glass cover. He wouldn’t dare lift the glass, not wanting to knock off anymore petals. He sighs and his hand drops. He stares at the rose for a long moment and he goes to take a step away and to go back to his room when he heard a thump behind him.

  
He whips around to see a very angry Steve and at that moment all he could feel was fear. “What do you think you are Doing! GET OUT!” He roars and Bucky runs out and his fear was so strong he hasn’t noticed that he ran out of the front door and grabbed Philp and hoisted himself onto the stallion.

  
“Go.” He says and Philp runs off and he gates open and he was free. Tears start to fall and he was them off quickly and huddles close to the white horse and he whimpers when he hears the wolves howl. He looks up and gasps has wolves surrounds him. Philp, terrified, rears up and Bucky screams as he falls off and on to the cold, hard ground.

  
Philp runs off and Bucky was left behind and he scrambles up and grabs a big stick and holds it out in front of him. “Get back!” He yells and swings when a wolf gets too close. It snaps and snarls has it rips the stick away from his hands. He falls back and a wolf lunges for him. He screams and next thing he knows, a big figure tackles the wolf to the ground. “Steve!” He gasps.

  
He watches has he battles with the wolves and a wolf bites into his arm and he cries out has he knocks the last wolf away and they run off. Steve was breathing heavily as he looks towards the brunet then falls to the ground injured and weak. Bucky crawls over to him and touches his arm. Steve whines and his eyes close. “Oh Steve. Why? Why did you risk your life for me?” He whispers and sniffles. Philp trots back.   
“Philp. You came back.” He whispers. Bucky looks back to Steve and sighs. He can’t leave him like that. He saved Bucky’s life and he was grateful for that. Bucky walks over and somehow manages to heave Steve up onto Philp and grab the stallions reins and walks back towards the castle.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
The fire was warm and send a welcoming comfort. Jane pours hot water out of her spout and into the metal bowl. Bucky helps Steve onto a bed and brings his injured arm closer. Bucky grabs a white towel and dips it into the hot water. He squeezes the water out and brings it closer and daps it onto the wound. Steve reacts instantly and yanks his arm out of Bucky’s hold and roars out.

  
“Ow! That hurts!” He yells. Bucky huffs and grabs his arm again. “If you held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much.” He grumbles out and pats the towel against his arm again. “If you hadn’t run away, none of this would have happened.” Steve growls. “Well if you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away.” The brunet snaps at Steve. The household staff anxiously watches the battle of words. They were clearly interested what was going to happen in the end. Well you shouldn’t have been in the west wing.” Steve growls out and hisses has Bucky puts more pressure on the wound on purpose out of frustration.

  
“Well you should learn to control your temper.” Bucky yells and it seems to stun Steve because he doesn’t say a word and only sulks as the younger male finishes cleaning the wound out and wrap a bandage around the arm. “Alright, try to get some rest.” He says softly and Steve only grumbles as his eyelids shut and he falls asleep. “Thank you.” Tony says and Bucky nods as he grabs the bowl of water. A tray came towards him and he gently laces the bowl of water onto the tray and it wheels off.

  
“Why did Steve not accept the women? Why did he become so cruel?” He asks. The staff looks at each other and they sigh. “His father.” Was the only thing that Bruce said. “And you did nothing?” He asks. “You’re quite right there, dear. You see, when the master lost his mother, and his cruel father took that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him... we did nothing” Jane says and Bucky looks down. How can a father be so cruel? He remembers how his mother was afraid for him everyday when his father kept on giving him looks.

  
“I know how it feels. Father’s can be terrible.” He says and then walks out and walks into his bedroom. He just he’s that Steve is going to be okay. His heart flutters and Bucky rubs at his chest. Right over his heart. Oh god, he can’t have feelings for Steve. Bucky sniffles and he looks out of the window. Hopefully his father is okay and better. He did have a nasty cough when Bucky helped him out at the cell. Steve has changed a lot. He is actually more kind and more gentle. Steve actually opened up and let Bucky in and the Omega was grateful of that. He was so enjoying staying at this place. If he was stuck to this place forever, he wouldn’t mind it so bad.

  
 **The** **next** **day**

  
Bucky was telling a story to Steve by memory, or as best he could. “You know, you could get a book.” He says and Bucky looks up. “There is no books in my bedroom. Everyone in town calls me odd because I read.” He says sadly. Steve struggles to get up then holds out his big hand. “I want to show you something.” Was all he said and the brunet looks into those clear blue eyes and only sees kindness and honesty within them. Bucky smiles and places his hand into the paw and Steve only gently helps him up.   
Not too far, Tony and Bruce were watching as Jane hops up. “I put little Austin down for a nap.” She says. “They are getting closer.” Tony says. “They are. Perhaps becoming for than friends?” Bruce asks. “Well dear, love takes a while to form. They might have feelings but it won’t show just yet.” She says and they watches as they walk out of the room.

  
Bucky swallows and holds his breath to calm his heart down. He knows the story, but what if Steve is supposed to love a female Omega and not him? The Omega doesn’t want to get attached but it was getting harder and harder not to. Bucky doesn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Steve stops then opens the door. “Wait.” He says then grabs a cloth and puts it around the brunet’s eyes. “What are you doing?” Bucky asks. “It’s a surprise.” He says then guides Bucky to the doorway.

  
“May I take it off now?” He asks then he feels Steve’s big hands pull away and Bucky shivers as he takes a couple more steps ahead. He hears Steve open curtains and he can feel the warm sun shine against his body and he smiles. “You may take it off now.” He says and the brunet slowly slides the blindfold off then gasps.

  
The library was like a dream came true. It was big and there was so many books. “This is AMAZING! It’s gorgeous.” Bucky says and grins and hugs Steve. “Thank you so much.” Bucky says and Steve slowly wraps his arms around the Omega. “Your welcome.” He says with a small smile and let the brunet pull away. Bucky walks along the bookshelves and lets his hand trace over the spine of the books. He stops and pulls a book out and carefully open the cover. He reads the summary then sits down by the window and Steve walks over. “Read to me?” He asks and Bucky looks up and smiles.

  
He looks back down and starts the story. “Once upon a time…”

  
The next few days were different. It was as if they were seeing each other differently. Bucky wakes up to see snow on the ground. He smiles and gets up and walks into the dining room. He sees that Steve was at the end reading a book on a stand and the Omega smiles as he sits down and opens his own book and starts reading where he last left off.

  
Steve could feel the presence of the Omega and looks up to see three books surrounded the brunet and he was reading intensely as he slowly eats from his bowl. Steve smiles then face plant into his bowl and inhales then grins as he bowls away. He stops when he sees Bucky staring at him amused with an eyebrow raised. Steve clears his throat and uses a napkin to clear his face off as he hears the giggle that comes out of the younger man. Steve smiles, wanting to hear that giggle more.

  
“Can we go outside today?” He asks and Steve looks at him. “Of course. Let’s go.” He says and they stand up and walk over to the door. Bucky puts his coat on and walks out and into the cold snowy land. He walks over to Philp and starts to brush the snow off of the stallions coat. Steve walks over and looks over to the brunet, seeking permission to try and pet the horse. Bucky nods and Steve’s big paw slowly goes towards the horse. Philp Nickerson, skittish and Steve quickly withdraws his hand. Bucky giggles and turns away.

  
When he turns back, he smiles seeing that Steve is now calmly petting the stallion and seems to be enjoying it. Bucky stoops down and makes a snowball and throws it at Steve. The Alpha looks surprised at the sudden snow in his face, making the brunet laugh. Steve looks at him then grins. Eyes full of mischief and throws a snowball at Bucky. He laughs as it hits Bucky and sees the brunet eyes grin. The Alpha loves those eyes. The light in them and seeing the trust in them, it’s like Steve can see the whole entire world again in a different light that he has never seen before.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
It was dinnertime and Bucky was expecting it to be the same but was surprised when Steve came up to him and pointed at the seat. “May I?” He asks. “Of course.” He replies and Steve sits down. They smile at each other and Steve slurps loudly as he drinks the soup out of his bowl and freezes when he sees Bucky smiling at him. He puts his spoon down and picks the bowl up and sips it as well. Together they drink the soup out of the bowl and neither are embarrassed as they slurp loudly.

  
Steve grumbles as he sits in a tub that was way too small but was washing. Tony asked what had happened and now he was here listening to the Prince rant. “I saw him in the ballroom, and I said, well, you’re making this so beautiful, we should have a dance tonight. I never thought he’d actually say yes! What was I thinking?!” He groans and puts his face into his hands. Tony chuckles and pats his arm. “No, Master, it’s perfect! The rose has only four petals left. Which means tonight... you must tell him how you feel.” He says and Steve gets out of the tub soaking wet. A coat hanger hangs him a towel and he shakes as the water goes everywhere.

  
“I feel like a fool. He will never love me.” He says sadly and Tony frowns. “Do not be discouraged.” He says hoping that it will encourage the Prince. The beast shakes his coat dry like a dog. The spray extinguishes Tony’s candles making him squawk and relight them. “He is the one.” Steve growls. “I wish you’d stop saying that!” He exclaims and slumps down in front of the mirror.

  
“There is no one.” He says. “You care for him, don’t you? Well then, woo him with beautiful music and romantic candlelight...” He says, his voice sounding dreamy and full of love. Tony is only trying to give his master the perfect advice. “Yes, and when the moment’s just right….” Bruce adds in. “How will I know?” He asks, seeking help in his friends. Jane hops up and smiles. “You will just know. Listen to what your heart is telling you, don’t let your insecurities get the best of you.” She says and Steve nods.

  
“Thank you Jane.” He says grateful. “Of course dear.” She says. “What about Me? I gave you advice, rude.” Tony says and crosses his arms. “And thank you Tony.” The beast adds and Tony smirks and bows. “Your quite welcome.” He says. “There is one problem though.” He says. “What’s that?” Bruce asks. “I can’t dance.” He says and everyone groans.

  
Bucky sighs as he looks into the mirror. Darcy had thankfully provided him with a suit and Bucky frowns and tugs at the jacket and sleeves. “Why did I say yes, how stupid am I?” He asks himself and shakes his head. “You look wonderful, beautiful.” She says and Bucky blushes as he sits down on the bed. “Thank you.” He says shyly. “You look ready, now go and dance.” She says and the brunet sighs. “Okay.” He says and hesitates before he opens the door.

  
He stops when he sees Steve. He looks handsome in his blue suit and the poor Alpha looked so lost that Bucky couldn’t help but giggle. Steve smiles and holds out his hand and Bucky gratefully takes it and just hopes that he can’t hear Bucky’s heart beating out of his chest. He ducks his head and blush. Steve guides him to the ballroom and he just looks so confident and Bucky wished that he could have the same confidence.

  
Music had started and he wonders who is playing but he couldn’t look away from the Alpha. Steve then looked unsure and Bucky only smiles as he puts his hand onto his shoulder and the other intertwine with Steve’s. The Alpha hesitantly places his hand onto his waist and Bucky smiles. “Just let the music Guide you.” He says then they start to dance. Steve fumbled at first and was out of step and with the brunet giggling he squeezed his hand and Steve looked up. “Don’t look down.” He whispers and Steve stares into his eyes. They began smoother and Steve didn’t fumble anymore.

  
It was hours later when the sun went down and hundreds of stars filled the night sky. Steve lead Bucky to the balcony and the brunet looked up and smiled. “I don’t really know how to dance but it was different with you.” The Alpha says and Bucky looks at him but stays silent. “It’s foolish, I suppose, for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection.” He says and Bucky looks down. He was torn whether to be happy or not but he does want his freedom.

  
“I don’t know...” He says and Steve looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Really? So you think you could be happy here?” He asks and Bucky sighs. There was only one answer he could think of. “Could anyone be happy if they’re not free?” He asks and then looks out to the horizon. One memory came into his mind where his step father taught him to dance. They giggled together and even if he messed up, his step father would laugh and tell him to try again.

  
“My step father taught me to dance. I used to step on his toes a lot.” He says and smiles sadly at the memory. “You must miss him.” Steve says and Bucky nods. “Very much.” Steve sighs end looks over to the brunet. “Would you like to see him?” He asks and Bucky’s head whips over to him so fast that Steve blinks. Bucky nods then Steve takes his hand and leads him away. They enter the west wing and he hands him a mirror. “Just say what you would like to see.” He says and bucky gently takes it.

  
Bucky takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. “I would like to see my papa.” He says gently and the mirror shines brightly and shows his papa. Bucky smiles seeing him then the smile quickly vanished and was replaced with horror. He watched as the townspeople pushed his father into the town square. “Papa, Steve what are they doing to him?!” He asks and Steve looks into the mirror. Steve frowns and his heart breaks. “Go to him.” He says with pain in his voice.

  
“Really?” He asks and the beast nods. “He needs you more than me.” He replies sadly and Bucky eyes water. “Thank you Steve.” He says and raises up to his tip toes and kisses his furry cheek. He goes to rush out of the room but then remembers that he still has the mirror in his hand. He turns to give it back to the Alpha. “Keep it. Look back to me when you can.” He says and smiles. Bucky smiles and he sniffles as he quickly rushes out of the room.

  
He grabs Philp and mounts onto the white stallion. “Go.” He says and Philp races out and into the woods.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Steve sighs sadly as he watches Bucky leave through the front gates. “Why did you let him go?” Tony asks shocked. “Because his step father was in trouble. I’m not cruel to keep him here vendors though I told him he could never leave again.” He says and Jane looks at him sadly. “Did you at least tell him how you feel?” She asks. “No but I know. I know he loves me and that is enough for me.” He says then stalks off and into the darkness.

  
The household staff look at each other and sigh. “Poor Steve.” Tony says and the others around him agrees.

  
Brock growls as the asylum guards put George into the cage. “I’m telling the truth! A big beast has Bucky!” He yells and the townspeople only shake their head as Brock gets closer. “Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house, George? You wouldn’t last a week. Just give me your son’s hand, and I’ll set you free.” He bargains.

  
George growls. “Never.” Brock clenches his jaw and locks the door with a loud clank. He turns and starts to walk off. “Take him away!” He shouts. The wagon begins to move. The townspeople only watched the wagon move away until the horse stop moving as someone yells out. “STOP!” Bucky’s voice cuts through the crowd. They turn and gape at him as he was still wearing the suit that he was in earlier and danced with the Prince. “Bucky.” George says breathlessly as Bucky yanks at the door.

  
“Open this door!” He demands. “Mr. I’m afraid we cannot for he has become crazy.” Says one of the guards. “It’s true Bucky, he was on a rampage about a beast and that he took you.” Jack says stepping up. “My father’s not crazy! Brock... Tell him!” Bucky says desperately. “Bucky, you know how loyal I am to your family, but your father has been making some unbelievable claims.” He says and Bucky scowls at him. “I have just come from the castle and there is a beast!” He says and Brock laughs. “We all admire your devotion to your father, but you’d say anything to free him. Your word is hardly proof.” He says and Bucky wants to cry. Does he have proof?

  
Then he remembers the magic mirror and pulls out the magic mirror from his sash. “You want proof? SHOW ME THE BEAST!” Bucky says and the mirror glows and shows him looking out of the balcony and out in the horizon from where Bucky had left and his heart breaks knowing that he was waiting for him to come back. The villagers gasp. Brock’s face registers in shock. Brock yanks the mirror out of the Omega’s hands. “Give that back!” Bucky shouts and lunges for it but Rollins holds him back. Brock holds the mirror above his head. “Look at this beast. Look at his fangs, his claws.” He says and the villagers recoil in fright. Bucky struggles and manages to get out of his grip.

  
Bucky falls to the ground but he quickly gets up and pushes Brock back. “No, don’t be afraid. He is gentle and kind.” He says telling the people the truth but Brock had no doubt about it. He grabs Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him towards Brock’s body. “The monster has put him under a spell! If I didn’t know better, I’d say he even cared for him.” He snarls and Bucky’s body fills with rage. The Omega turns around and slaps the Alpha across the face.

  
“He’s not a monster, Brock. You are.” The brunet snarls then turns back to the crowd. “The beast would never hurt anyone.” He says. “I have heard of the effects of dark magic, but never seen it with my own eyes before! This is a threat to our very existence!” He yells out and the crowd yells in agreement and the continuous cries of “Brock, Brock, Brock!” rise. Brock holds the mirror up. “We can’t have him running off to warn the beast. Lock him up too.” He says to Jack. Jack grabs the Omega and throws him into the cage with his step father and locks the door. Bucky grabs the bars of the door and shakes it hard. “This isn’t over Brock, you’ll see!” He snarls when Brock comes up to him.

  
“Don’t worry sweetheart. I will come back when the beast is dead and you will marry me and I will force you to be my mate.” The Alpha growls then leaves and ignores the shouts that Bucky is yelling and only smirks. He won’t let this beast steal him away. Bucky is his and his only.   
Back at the castle.

  
Tony and the others were sad as they were waiting by the front door. “At least he has finally learned to love.” Tony says as he sighs once more. “A lot of good that does us if he doesn’t love him in return.” Bruce replies bitterly. Jane shakes her head and struggles to hold tears back. No. This is the first time I’ve had any real hope he would.” She says. There was a noise and Austin perks up and smiles. “Did you hear that, mama? Is it him!? Is he coming back?!” The staff jump up, excited, and move to the window but they only see the torches in the distance. “Could it be?” He asks hopeful.

  
There hopes quickly gets squash and gasp in horror as they see the mob moves through the garden. “Invaders!” He exclaims. The others also gasp in horror as the mob quickly moves towards the front door. “Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades, and hold fast!” Bruce orders and they quickly get ready for a fight. “Somebody go warn the Prince!” Jane yells. “On it!” Tony yells and quickly hops away and up the stairs.

  
Bucky whines as he keeps pushing at the door. “I need to get out of here. I need to warn him.” He says and kicks at it. “Warn him? He kidnapped you! How on earth did you leave that place anyway?” He asks angrily. Bucky eyes fills with tears as he looks at his step father. “He let me go papa. He knew that you needed my help so he let me go. I can’t let Brock kill him. Papa he is cursed. Just like the story my mother told me.” He says. George looks at him.

  
“So it was true.” He whispers. “Papa, I need to get out of here. Like I said, Brock can’t kill him. I love him.” He says then freezes. Bucky touches his chest over his heart. He loves him and his heart beats faster. The Omega smiles and laughs. He looks at his father and George smiles. “Well then, we must get out of here. I could perhaps pick the lock. It is only gears and Springs, I just need something long and sharp.” He says and Bucky looks around. He sees a nail and he holds it up for him. George smiles. “Perfect.” He says.

  
Tony hops into the west wing and sees Steve. “Pardon me, master. I’m sorry to disturb you, but –” He gets cut off as Steve whines and looks at Tony. “He’s not coming back.” He says. “No... the castle is under attack!” Tony exclaims and his eyes only widen in shock and his heart drops as Steve only looks back to the horizon. “It doesn’t matter now. Just let them come.” He says, voice sounding dejected.

  
Back downstairs the doors were about to burst open. “This isn’t working.” Jane says and Bruce comes up with an idea. “I have an idea. Get them to come in as we act like objects and attack them at the last second and they won’t know what hit them!” He says. “Sounds like a great plan.” Says a female voice behind them and the objects turns around to see Natasha and Clint. “You guys are back!” Jane exclaims. “Yes and we don’t have much time. Bucky is on his way back and we need him to get to Steve before the last rose petal drops. When he arrives we need to clear a path so he can get to Steve.” Natasha says. “We will help you fight.” Clint says and takes his bow and grabs a arrow out of his quiver.

  
“Alright, attack when we do. Move out.” Bruce says and they all get into there places.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
“It’s UNLOCKED! “ George says happily and they exit the cage. “I believe this is yours.” He says and gives the lock back to a guard who looks very shocked. Bucky rides past them on Philp and George waves and smiles. “I am so proud of him. Do you have any children? “ He asks a guard who looks at him confused. “Uhhh no.” He says. “What a shame.” George says and smiles out at the horizon.

  
Brock and the others finally get the front doors open and they walk into the darkness of the castle. It’s empty. Met by eerie silence, Brock and the mob cautiously enter. The door barely hangs on its hinges and the villagers hold up torches. The flickering light reveals furniture. Chairs, a coat rack, a feather duster, a candelabra, a tea pot and teacup. Jack walks up to Brock and clears his throat nervously. “Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?” He asks. Brock huffs and rolls his eyes and looks over to Rollins. “Don’t lose your nerve, Rollins.” He snaps and stomps off as he holds up the magic mirror.  
A couple of villagers looks around confused as if they almost recognized the castle but their memories so fogged that it was hard to tell. “This place seems familiar... like I’ve been here before...” One male says. Jack chuckles as he walks up to the teapot and teacup. “You must be the talking teacup. And you must be his grandmother.” He jokes and Jane’s eyes open, furious. “Grandmother! Attack!” She yells and all the objects attack at once. Tables kicked at the villagers legs, the feather duster hit villagers faces hard, making the villagers having sneezing fits and books hit the villagers heads has some objects throws them with incredible aim.

  
Brock ignores them and dodges with fast speed and races upper the stairs, his only mission is killing the beast and taking what is his. Villagers scream in terror as objects keeps attacking. Jane hops onto the chandelier and smirks. “How do you take your tea? Hot or boiling!?” She growls and ours boiling hot water out and onto the villagers who scream as it hits there skin. A villager aims and throws a book at the chandelier and hits and Jane stars to fall towards the floor. “MAMA!” Yells Austin in terror as he sees his mother falling to her death.

  
Jane screams but was caught by two human hands and she sees that Jack Rollins as caught her. “Thank you.” She says and Jack shrugs. “I was on Brock’s side but we are at a bad place right now.” He says. Two villagers were racing towards them and Jack ducks. Jane squrits Boling hot water in one of there faces while Jack punches the other one. “Thank YOU! Anyway dear you are much too good for him anyway.” She says and Jack nods emotional.

  
Back upstairs Brock climbs up to the roof and sees the beast. Pulls his is pistol out and smirks. With no hope left, the beast turns away from Brock, whose finger tightens on the trigger. “Were you in love with him? Did you honestly think he’d want you?” He asks and pulls the trigger. The beast drops over the edge. On the roof below, his claws make contact with the slanted rooftop and break his fall. He hugs the rooftop, heaving. Brock looks down over the edge of the turret. He pulls his crossbow and, while smirking, he reaches back over his shoulder to draw an arrow from his quiver -- but there’s nothing there. Shocked and confused, Brock spins to see Bucky, and his arrows gripped in his hands. Brock gasps. “Bucky!” He says. Bucky glares at the Alpha. “Where is he?” He asks and snaps his arrows over his knees.

  
“Almost dead. When he get back we are going to get married and his head is going to hang on the wall!” He yells and Bucky glares at him. “Never.” He growls and grabs Brock’s pistol and they struggle as they try to get it out of each other hands. Brock’s slips and he starts to fall off, but because of his fast reflex skills he grabs the window ledge and swings inside and lands onto the stairs.

  
Bucky hurries and tries to find Steve and runs to the edge of the roof. He sees Steve and that his grip was failing to hold. Bucky could see that Steve was going to purposely let go and Bucky screams out in horror, hoping that he could stop him. “NO!” Steve stops and looks around. “Bucky?” And he spots him. Steve filled with joy roars. “Bucky! You came back!” He says and Bucky, beautiful, beautiful Bucky smiles. “I tried to stop them!” He says and tries to get to Steve. “Stay there! I’m coming!” He called and starts to jump towards the area Bucky was at. Without them knowing and in the distance, Brock drops onto the walkway lined with gargoyles, landing directly between the beast and Bucky.

  
He sneers -- the upper hand is still his. His eyes search for a weapon... he grabs a stone spire, and breaks it off. With superhuman agility, the beast makes a giant leap from the far parapet back toward the central turrets. Back toward Bucky. Bucky descends the stairs, finally reaching the beast's lair. The beast lands on the gargoyle walk and Brock jumps out, bringing his club cracking down on the beast's back. The beast roars in pain. But he pushes past Brock. With Brock landing blow after blow on the beast's back, the beast staggers down a set of stairs onto the landing of a stone footbridge where Brock’s pistol came to rest earlier.

  
Bucky gasps and went to move towards Brock. “Stop! Brock no!” Bucky watches the beast lumbering across the footbridge -- which crumbles under each mighty footfall. The beast reaches the cupola on the far side, directly parallel to the lair. One giant leap stands between him and Bucky... Brock lifts the club to deliver the death blow -- when the beast snatches it. He yanks the club away and hurls it against a far wall. With a snarl, the beast's paw is around Brock's throat. He lifts the Alpha and swings him out over the edge of the landing. “No. Don’t let me go. Please. Don’t hurt me, beast. I’ll do anything!” He says, finally filled with fear.

  
Steve that is filled with rage struggles and he remembers Bucky standing nearby, probably watching and even though he hates the man, he cannot bring to kill him. So he brings his face close to Brock’s. “I am not a beast. Go, get out.” He growls and lets go and lets Brock fall to the ground. The footbridge was starting to crumble and fall apart but the distance between him and the Omega was too far. The beast has just enough distance for a head start to leap across to the lair balcony. “No! It’s too far!” He calls out but the beast has already gotten down on all fours. His hind claws dig into the stone. And then he's off, gaining speed as he runs on all legs. Bucky gasps -- and the beast leaps.

  
He's airborne, flying over the chasm -- and he just makes it to the balcony -- landing on all fours! He rises, and smiles. Just then their was a big bang and the beast roars in agony. Past him, across the chasm, Bucky spots Brock on the crumbling walkway, pistol back in hand. He grins as he reloads for the kill shot -- and as Bucky watches, helpless, he takes aim again -- and fires. The beast drops -- just as the walkway beneath Brock collapses. In an instant, there's nothing beneath his feet, and he disappears, screaming, in a cascade of stones.

  
Bucky drops and in tears, he cradles the beast’s head. Anguished. He lies there, breathing heavily. Softly, the beast rests his paw on Bucky’s hand. Fading, his eyes look at him with perfect love. “You came back.” He gasps out making Bucky laugh softly and smiles when tears start to fall. “Of course I came back. I’ll never leave you again.” He says and sniffles. “I’m afraid it’s my turn to leave.” He says and Bucky’s body shakes as silent sobs shakes out of him. “We’re together now. It’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” He manages to say and wipes the tears away with one of his hands. Steve’s paw raises up and cradles the younger male’s cheek. “At least I got to see you one last time.” He whispers and the paw drops as the beast dies in his arms. Bucky starts to sob and tears falls down his cheeks. “No... please, no...”   
Back in the room in the west wing, it shows the last petal falling off the stem and onto the table. The Enchantress appears and waits as she touches the jar.

  
“Please, don’t leave me. Come back.” He yells and the rain starts to fall. Bucky sniffles and holds Steve close. He whimpers as his heart aches and knowing that this is the last time he is going to see him, he leans down and his lips touch the beast’s forehead in a kiss. “I love you.” He whispers and holds him close. The Enchantress smiles, hearing the words that she wanted to hear and the roses grows back to life. It glows tens times brighter and she whispers the words to clear the curse.

  
A golden light appears It encircles the beast and he too begins to rise. Bucky gets to his feet, watching as the beast is lifted and enveloped by the swirling aurora, and then buffeted gently back down to reveal – the prince. He lands on his feet and looks down at his hands, his arms, his chest. He turns -- and sees Bucky. “Bucky...” He says and slowly he steps toward him, and he takes a step towards the prince. In silent disbelief, Bucky runs his fingers through his golden hair. He was tall and extremely handsome. He looks into the Prince’s blue eyes. “It is you.” Bucky whispers and his tears of grief turn to tears of joy as they lean in for their first kiss.

  
Magic explodes outwards. And with it, the dawn breaks. The castle transforms like someone is giving it a wash of gold. The magic spreads across the balcony as the sun rises on the terrace, traveling down the castle facade -- creepy stone gargoyles turn into noble statuary. Broken parts of the castle has been repaired and all the cursed furniture is turned back into a human.

  
They pull away and smiled at each other. Steve cups the brunet’s cheek and stares into the Omega’s eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers and leans down to kiss him once again. People come out onto balcony. “TONY! BRUCE! “ Steve says and hugs them both. “Man it feels great to be human again!” A man that must be Tony by the sound of his voice. “I knew I could count on you.” Says Bruce and Bucky smiles. “Austin!” Says a loud woman voice and he turns to see Jane pulling her son close and some of the villagers comes out. “Jane? Austin? I remember Now!” Says a loud booming voice and Jane starts to cry. “Thor!” She says and the family hugs each other. A family reunited.

  
“This deserves a celebration!” Tony yells and everyone cheers and Bucky giggles as Steve brings him close and smiles. “I never asked, how old are you?” Steve asks. “I thought you knew to never asked Omega’s age.” He says and raises an eyebrow. Steve chuckles and kisses his temple. “Well, if I am intending on marrying you, I would like to know everything about you.” Steve says and Bucky blushes as he looks down. “Are you asking me to marry you?” He asks and looks up. “It depends if you say yes.” He replies with and Bucky smiles and brings the Alpha down for a kiss. “Yes. Yes about everything. Also, I’m eighteen.” Bucky whispers the last part.

  
The very next day, there was a ball held. Everyone danced and laughed as the castle was a happy and bright full once again. Bucky and Steve were dancing around the floor, Steve finally able to dance was now moving smoothly and flawlessly. Bucky smiles, he was so lucky to love Steve. Bucky runs his hand down the Prince’s smooth cheek. “How would you feel about growing a beard?” The Omega asks. He growls playfully. As they laugh, George comes out. “May I dance with my son?” He asks. “Of course.” Steve says and smiles.

  
George takes over and starts to dance with Bucky. “You know, your mother would be so proud of you.” He says. Bucky smiles and shrugs. “Do you really think so?” He asks and his step father nods. “When is the wedding?” He asks. “In a week.” He replies. “I better walk you down the aisle.” He says and Bucky giggles. “Of course.” Bucky says and George kisses his sons cheek. “I love you.” He says. “I love you too papa.” He says. “Now go and continues dancing with your Alpha.” He says. Bucky nods and smiles as he walks towards Steve.

  
Steve grins and pulls Bucky into a kiss. And Bucky, he feels like, everything is going to be alright.


End file.
